seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Relic Hunter Ranks
Master Seeker Master Seeker is the highest rank in the Relic Hunters Organization held by the head of the entire group and the most experience in the field. Their main duty's is basically oversee the status of every single branch and department and responsible for promoting others to either branch heads or department heads and their own branch. The only way to be promoted to Master Seeker is for a branch head to be recommended by his fellow seekers of the same rank only when the current one retires. Expert Seekers Expert Seekers are the second highest ranking members of the Relic Hunters and serve as the heads of the various branches with the exception of the Master Seeker who leads one of the branches (example Shiranui Aisurōzu is the Master Seeker and head of the New World Branch). The Expert Seekers are responsible for those that work in their area and are also in charge of overseeing the documentation and preservation of every artifact that is found in their location. Since they are the R.H.O equivalent in terms of the admiral rank their can be only one per location (It should be noted that Pazzo Naturae due to unique circumstances is serving as a temporary Expert Seeker till one can be promoted). Advance Seeker 1st Class Advance Seeker 1st Class is the 3rd highest rank in the Relic Hunters and are the heads of various departments. Although they themselves serve as leaders of various departments they report to either the Expert or Master Seekers. Their main job depends on their department specialty. Pazzo Naturae is head of the research department so he is in charge of finding out if some relics have any special powers or curses to them and like the rest of the department decipher ancient text. (Most Seekers have various skill levels in deciphering text since it is part of the Rookie Seekers training). Even if the Expert seekers have done excellent work for their department and have a lot of experience on expiations promotions can only be received when either a new area is discovered that requires a branch or when a opening in a current branch becomes available. Advance Seeker 2nd Class Advance Seeker 2nd Class is the fourth highest Rank of The Relic Hunters are considered veteran seekers and is the lowest rank that allows you to on occasion go on solo expiations (It should be noted that 2nd class seekers or higher can go on solo expiations but still have to keep a account of their expiation. They are usually the ones in appointed charge of the expeditions and of keeping a log through the course of the expedition as a record of what happened during the expiation and to record any artifacts are found. It is possible to have more then one 2nd class Seeker on a expiation but the one with the most experience is in charge. 2nd class seekers also have additional duties which differ based on which department needs their assistance. As such promotions are a bit harder since they not only have to show their skills in the field but how they handle the tasks assigned to them by which ever department they chose to work under. Advance Seeker 3rd Class The fifth ranking seekers are consider the top seekers that show the promise of being promoted to 2nd class based on their experience and leadership skills. The Advance seeker 3rd class basically serves as the assistant to 2nd class seekers and after going on many expiations, assisting in discoveries and showing good leadership qualities can receive a promotion. Rookie Seeker The sixth and currently the lowest rank are those that have joined the Relic Hunters are considered the novices who have yet to be on a expiation and usually work under the guidance of a Advance Seeker 2nd Class or higher. Category:Organization